


In principio...

by Ciuffettina



Series: La Bibbia secondo Gabriel [5]
Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciuffettina/pseuds/Ciuffettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer le disse: «Non intendevo quello a cui tu stai pensando per “stare sottomesso”… ma mi piace il tuo modo di pensare.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	In principio...

«Perché mai devo stendermi sotto di te? Anch’io sono stata fatta di polvere e quindi sono tua uguale. No, ho detto no! Smettila!» Lilith diede una ginocchiata al basso ventre di Adamo e lo spinse via. Non si aspettava di vederlo contorcersi per terra, gemendo dal dolore; non immaginava che quella parte del corpo fosse così sensibile, buono a sapersi. Si allontanò e quando ritenne di esserlo abbastanza, si sedette per terra e cominciò a strappare fili d’erba, si fermò per un attimo, poteva farlo? Sì, l’unica cosa che le era vietata era mangiare i frutti di quello stupido albero. Perché Adamo doveva essere così irragionevole? Riprese a strappare l’erba con più foga di prima.  
«Bufera in Paradiso, umana?»  
Lilith alzò gli occhi e vide, appoggiata con la schiena a una pianta, una bellissima creatura alata fissarla con le braccia conserte e un ghigno sul volto, doveva essere un angelo.  
Lilith si alzò: «Ho litigato con Adamo, siamo stati creati insieme, eppure lui pretende di starmi sopra.»  
«Sopra?»  
«Ma sì, Dio ci ha detto che dobbiamo moltiplicarci ma ogni volta che tentiamo di farlo, Adamo vuole sempre starmi sopra, non lo trovo giusto, dovremmo essere affiancati. In più continua a comandarmi.»  
Il ghigno dell’angelo si allargò di più: «Vedo che sei d’accordo con me, sei una ragazza intelligente. Sappi che mio Padre mi ha creato prima di voi due e dell’Eden stesso, eppure pretende che vi stia sottomesso.»  
Lilith tentò d’immaginare come sarebbe stato meraviglioso avere sotto di sé quelle bellissime sei ali, erano dello stesso colore di quelle di quegli animaletti che Adamo aveva chiamato “libellule” (anche lì, Adamo aveva scelto un nome per tutte le cose dell’Eden, senza consultarla), con delle sfumature rosate, poi pensò che sarebbe stato molto meglio avere quei magnifici sei archi sopra di sé, mentre lei accarezzava quelle piume cangianti.  
L’essere alato le disse: «Non intendevo quello cui tu stai pensando per “stare sottomesso” ma… mi piace il tuo modo di pensare!» La trasportò presso un mare chiamato Rosso, dove Lilith poté realizzare le sue fantasie.

Lucifer l’aveva trasformata in un demone (qualsiasi cosa volesse dire) e passavano le giornate a baciarsi, mentre lei gli lisciava le piume, cosa che gli faceva sempre emettere dei mugolii di piacere.  
Dopo qualche giorno, si presentarono tre angeli, che Lilith guardò con disprezzo: avevano solo due ali che, per quanto fossero luminose, erano scialbe rispetto a quelle del suo Lucifer.  
Uno di loro le disse: «Io sono Senoy e loro sono Sansenoy e Semangelof. Devi ritornare da Adamo, immediatamente.»  
«Come posso ritornare da Adamo, dopo questo mio soggiorno presso il mar Rosso?»  
Intervenne Lucifer: «L’avete sentita: non verrà. Ditelo a nostro Padre... ah no! Siete troppo infimi per parlare direttamente con Lui!»  
I tre pennuti se ne andarono indispettiti e Lilith chiese: «Dove eravamo rimasti?»  
«Mi stavi lisciando le piume della prima ala sinistra, ora potresti passare alla destra…» Dopo un po’ piegò la testa come se sentisse un rumore lontano. «Credo che tu non debba più preoccuparti di Adamo… mio Padre ti ha appena rimpiazzata con un’altra umana.»  
«Che cosa?»  
«Eh sì, sei stata scartata come un guscio di noce vuoto.» Stette un attimo a pensare. «Siamo stati entrambi messi da parte… penso che sia ora di andare a rompere il nuovo giocattolino di Papà, ci vediamo dopo!» Così dicendo, si trasformò in un serpente e sparì.

**Author's Note:**

> Racconto collocabile nel capitolo 2 della “Genesi”.  
> Secondo una leggenda caldea, la prima donna si chiamava Lilith e abbandonò Adamo per problemi di letto, tre angeli tentarono di riportarla indietro ma lei rifiutò, a quel punto fu creata Eva, molto più docile.


End file.
